1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a low-voltage bidirectional protection diode, that is, a diode having a breakdown voltage smaller than 10 volts, and preferably close to 6 volts, in both directions.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, the various techniques for constructing bidirectional protection diodes come against limitations when the breakdown voltage is desired to be decreased, and more specifically when a symmetrical diode, that is, a diode having substantially equal breakdown voltages close to from 6 to 10 volts, is to be obtained. Further, known bidirectional diodes are generally subject to a “snapback” phenomenon in at least one or the other of the two biasing directions, that is, even if the voltage at which the breakdown occurs is small, for example, close to 10 volts, there is a brief initial overvoltage, that is, the voltage across the diode rises up to a value greater than the reference value, for example, a value from 12 to 14 volts, before dropping back to the protection value close to 10 volts.